


Is It a Date?

by Bara_no_Uta



Category: Green Lanterns (2016), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bara_no_Uta/pseuds/Bara_no_Uta
Summary: “Remember that time Clark asked you to get coffee with him?” Jessica asked as she and Simon ate pancakes together.Considering how much he had been freaking out about it, it would be pretty hard not to remember. He wondered what direction this conversation was headed. “Yeah. What about it?”She ran a hand through her hair, taking a breath. “Um, last night Diana asked me to get coffee with her and I’m kind of freaking out.”---Jessica tries to figure out whether Diana's coffee invitation was meant as a date or not.Written for Femslash February 2019, Day Four: Cafe.





	Is It a Date?

               “Jessica,” Diana called as the group got ready to leave the Watchtower for the evening.

               Jessica stopped, turning to look in Diana’s direction. Her heartbeat was picking up as her immediate question was whether she had done something wrong, but she tried to calm herself down. Diana didn’t look or sound like she was angry or disappointed or about to scold her.

               Once she caught up to Jessica, Diana paused, waiting for the others to dissipate so that the two of them were left alone. “I was wondering if you might like to get coffee with me sometime.”

               She opened her mouth to respond, then closed it, not even sure how to respond. _Me? Are you sure? Why?_ Those were what part of her wanted to ask, incredulous, but she also didn’t really want to showcase that side of herself to Diana. “Uh- Yeah! Yeah, I’d like that. When are you available?”

               “Great!” She smiled warmly. “How about Saturday evening?”

               Jessica went over her schedule in her head. “Yes! Saturday. I’ll see you then. Unless, you know, world-saving stuff. Then I’ll call you—well, contact you…” _Stop rambling!_

               Diana placed a hand on Jessica’s arm. “Excellent. I’ll pick you up at 7?”

* * *

 

               “Remember that time Clark asked you to get coffee with him?” Jessica asked as she and Simon ate pancakes together.

               Considering how much he had been freaking out about it, it would be pretty hard not to remember. He wondered what direction this conversation was headed. “Yeah. What about it?”

               She ran a hand through her hair, taking a breath. “Um, last night Diana asked me to get coffee with her and I’m kind of freaking out.”

               Simon nodded, understanding perfectly well. Or, well, maybe not entirely, he reminded himself. But what he _did_ understand was that it made sense to be nervous about a request like that from someone perceived to be a superior rather than an equal. “I bet it’s something similar to me and Clark. You know, get to know you better, try and keep breaking down the ‘top 3 and then the rest of us’ feeling.” He hesitated, not wanting to give her false reassurances, but ultimately decided to continue anyway and just call that out. “Look, obviously I don’t know for _sure_ , but I’m pretty sure it’s nothing bad. Diana likes you, Jess.”

               Her eyebrows rose, eyes widening. “She… likes me?”

               “Well… yeah, you didn’t notice? When she trains with you, or starts conversations with you…?” He knew Jessica’s self-esteem wasn’t always the greatest, so he wasn’t shocked to learn that she hadn’t figured it out, but it just seemed obvious to him.

               “I thought she was just being nice…”

               “She is nice, but she’s… different with you.” He searched for a clearer way to state it, but came up short. It was just the way she was around Jessica. The way she talked to her or searched her out as a sparring partner.

               Jessica twirled some hair around her finger, now completely distracted from her pancakes. “To tell the truth, I didn’t take it as something bad. I’m actually more… wondering, uh… I think it’s kind of maybe just wishful thinking but I wondered if maybe there was any way she might mean it as a date.” The last sentence came out as a rushed jumble, anxious about having just coming out to him. “And I don’t want to look ridiculous acting like it’s a date if she totally didn’t mean it that way – I mean, this is Wonder Woman; how could she mean it that way? – but I also, what if she _did_ mean it that way, and I act like she didn’t, and then she’ll probably think I don’t _want_ it to be a date, but I do… want it to be a date.” Finally, she took a breath, the words having tumbled out without even much of a pause.

               Honestly, Jessica’s admiration of Diana had sometimes struck him as maybe ‘something else,’ so he wasn’t totally surprised to hear confirmation of exactly that. As for whether Diana’s feelings for Jessica were something other than platonic in nature, he had no idea; he didn’t know her anywhere near well enough to say.

               They were interrupted by Jessica’s ring: “J-Bird, sorry to interrupt but there’s trouble!”

               She smiled. “Duty calls. ‘Least it’ll get my mind off it.”

* * *

 

               One hour until her date, not-a-date, probably-not-a-date, could-it-be-a-date?, no-way-is-it-a-date-this-is-WONDER-WOMAN-and-I’m-me, **_meeting_** with Diana. Excitement and anxiety swirled in her chest as she tried to figure out what to wear. Sara had helped her pick out a dress that left things mostly ambiguous, but was a dress too much?

               “ _It_ could _be just a casual dress, but if she meant it as a date, it’s totally cute and can work for that too!_ ” Sara had said, but a casual dress? She didn’t wear dresses casually. She only wore them when she was dressing up for things. Maybe she should go with something different. But if she went too casual and it was supposed to be a date, she was totally sending the wrong message. But if she was dressed up and it wasn’t supposed to be a date, that looked ridiculous and could damage her reputation with Diana, or even with the whole League—

               _Stop it. That’s not going to happen._ Diana wasn’t the type to talk shit about people, she was pretty sure.

               _Take some deep breaths and calm down. You like Diana because, among other things, she’s kind. She’s not going to suddenly turn into a complete asshole._

               She was going to go with the dress that Sara had picked out. That decision made, she shut her closet and got dressed.

               After that, she mostly wasted time looking at her phone, trying her best to keep her focus on that so she didn’t panic again. She liked Diana so much that actually going on a date with her was kind of scary, in case she screwed it up, and the idea of misreading things and making things awkward between them was even worse.

               In her mind, it was pretty unlikely that Diana was straight. Not coming from an island of all women. But just because she (probably) was interested in _women_ didn’t mean she was interested in _this particular woman_.

               Aaaand she was thinking about it again. With a groan of frustration, Jessica got up from the couch and started cleaning. Nothing actually needed to be cleaned that badly, but it was a way to get her body moving a bit.

               Before she knew it, the doorbell rang. She took a deep breath and checked her appearance in the mirror one more time. Fixed her hair, since it had gotten somewhat mussed from cleaning. And then, went to answer it.

               Diana was standing there, and she was just… so… _beautiful_ that Jessica struggled to find words. It wasn’t just about seeing her in normal clothes instead of her Wonder Woman costume, though that was certainly one factor. But it was her _smile_. It was so warm and bright. That was always true of it, but tonight, something seemed different. It wasn’t _shyness_ , right? No way. That word coming to mind was probably like… projecting, or something. This was Diana! Why would Diana ever be shy about _her?_

               “You look lovely,” Diana said, and Jessica felt her face warm.

               _Diana_ said that _she_ looked lovely. She really just said that. “So do you.”

               Her smile brightened. “Ready to go?”

               Jessica nodded and stepped outside, closing and locking the door behind her.

               They set out toward the coffee shop, Jessica’s nerves continuing to swirl. If it wasn’t a date, why were they meeting so late in the evening? But if it was a date, why wouldn’t Diana be clearer about that? (The fact that Diana might herself be afraid of rejection didn’t actually cross her mind, simply because, who would reject _Diana?_ ) Should she be making conversation? Would she ramble like an idiot if she opened her mouth? Why was she acting like they didn’t even know each other all of a sudden, when she and Diana had worked together on numerous occasions?

               Diana looked at Jessica, watching her expression and becoming concerned by the unease she saw. “Is everything okay?”

               She looked at Diana, feeling guilty. Like she had been caught doing something bad. Whatever the reason for this outing, she knew for a fact that Diana would never have wanted to make her uncomfortable, and she didn’t want to make her think this had been a mistake. Her heart was pounding, and she could feel the panic swelling.

               She needed to tell her. She needed to tell Diana why she was nervous and get it out of the way now so that she could relax and enjoy whatever this was. Because yes, she did wish that this was a date, but she was happy to become better friends with Diana too if that’s what the intention had been.

               Jessica took a breath, appreciating Diana’s patience in letting her collect her thoughts. “I’ve been kind of stressed because—um—this might sound ridiculous, but… I kind of wondered if this might be a date, but I wasn’t sure…”

               “Oh.” Diana reached for Jessica’s hand and held it in her own. “I’m sorry for causing you worry. I thought asking you on a ‘casual’ date would be less anxiety-provoking, not more.”

               Her features softened. Sure, the plan had backfired badly, but the fact that Diana had chosen this out of consideration for her was touching. “Thank you for thinking of that. I guess I just like knowing what’s going on.”

               “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind moving forward. Thank you for telling me what was bothering you.”

               “No, if anything I think I should be apologizing for freaking out when you were trying to be considerate…” _Hello, Insecurity, my old friend._ Recognizing that her thoughts had turned in that direction, she intentionally tried to shift them.

               Diana thought her response over for a few seconds before answering. “Please don’t feel you need to apologize for things beyond your control. We all have internal battles that we’re fighting, and I understand that that’s one of yours.”

               Reassured by her words, Jessica found herself finally relaxing. Now that that had been addressed, she could enjoy their date.


End file.
